


Joint Custody

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Ben accidently possesses Dave on their way back to the futureakaThe classic Dave goes to the future.... with a twist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little fic friends !!

"Wait, what?" Dave was staring at Klaus, who had the usual crazed look in his eyes. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm never serious, Davey, but I am serious about this," Klaus's attention snapped to his right. "I'm not leaving without him, Ben,"

Dave's eyes narrowed, he knew about Klaus's abilities to talk with the dead.. His most frequent ghost being his dead brother Ben. "Klaus, the war needs me-"

"The war doesn't need you, I need you," Klaus pleaded. "We can be together from where I come from. In the future we can hold hands, we can kiss in public, you can meet my family.."

"What about.." Dave's words were stopped from the loud explosion that went off a few feet away from them. 

"C'mon, Dave, you have to trust me," Klaus reached out his hand. "We’ll be safe,"

"Will you send me back?" Dave shouted over the growing chaos.

"What?" Klaus looked confused.

"Would you send me back if I.. If I can't handle the future?" Dave took three steps forward. "If you promise to send me back when I ask, I'll go with you,"

"Dave.." Klaus retracted his hand. Visibly hurt, and Dave wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Klaus. But Dave was serious and needed Klaus to know that. 

"Promise me," 

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line, "I promise, Dave,"

Dave extended his hand and Klaus grabbed it, pulling him behind one of their discarded tents. Dave watched as his lover flipped open a briefcase and suddenly the were swallowed by a blinding blue light. 

 

***

 

Klaus opened his eyes, he was in a bus. The same route that he took ten months ago. Klaus looked to his left and there was Dave staring straight ahead. His eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

"Dave, we made it!” 

"Klaus, this doesn’t make sense I-"

"The future, baby!” 

Klaus grabbed his hand and dashed out of the bus as soon as it’s doors opened. He examined the familiar convenience store he, Five, and Ben used to spend all their money in. He wasn’t far from the Academy. 

Klaus froze, Ben was nowhere in sight. That wasn’t like his brother at all. 

"Klaus," Dave began. "This-"

"Not now, honey, I can’t see Ben,"

"That’s what I wanted to tell you-"

"Fuck! I think we left him in Vietnam!" Klaus groaned. 

"Stop interrupting me!" Dave shouted. 

"Dave? What’s gotten into you?"

"That’s the thing, Klaus! I’m trying to tell you! It’s me Ben!” Dave patted his chest. "I somehow got sucked into his body."

"Holy shit! Ben, get the fuck out of my boyfriend!" 

"You think I haven’t tried?" Ben threw Dave’s hands up with frustration.

"Try harder!" Klaus hissed. "Wait is he in there too or did you kick him out?"

"He’s still here," Ben replied. "I can feel him,"

"Well, stop feeling up my boyfriend and wake him up!" 

Ben looked like he was going to argue but resorted to closing his eyes. 

"Now is not the best time to rest, Ben-"

Suddenly Ben’s eyes, no Dave’s eyes, but was it still Ben? Klaus was getting a headache. 

The look on Dave’s face was frantic and his chest was heaving, "Klaus, did we make it?"

"Davey baby, yes, yes we did," Klaus cupped his face. "But we’ve landed ourselves in a small predicament," 

Dave’s smile dropped, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I’ve never been better, but mybrothertheghostislivinginsideyou," Klaus rushed out. 

"Repeat that, darling," Dave held both of Klaus’ hands against his chest. 

"Ben accidentally possessed you on the way here," Klaus said. "But don’t worry, we’ll exterminate him soon," 

"He possessed me? I don’t feel different,” Dave said with a short chuckle. 

"You aren’t freaked out?" Klaus asked.

"Babe, we fought and fled a war. Nothing will scare me. Plus, from what I gathered about Ben isn’t exactly evil," 

"Annoying is more of his forté," Klaus grinned. 

"We need to get to the Academy, maybe one of my dad’s notes have something on accidental possession," 

"Okay," 

"But I kinda need Ben.." Klaus then quickly explained. "He knew a lot more about my dad’s notes, and he’s the only I can trust," 

"How do I, uh, you call him?"

"He closed his eyes and pulled you out," Klaus said. "Maybe try that?" 

Dave closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I think I can feel him,"

"You’re doing amazing, Dave, try reaching out to him or something," 

After a few moments, that felt eternal, finally Dave’s eyes opened. 

"Dave, it’s okay if you couldn’t do it,"

"He did it alright," came the reply.

"Ben!" Klaus grinned. "Let’s go dig through dad’s notes,"

Ben punched Klaus in the arm. 

"Don’t hit me with Dave’s body parts!” 

"Exterminate me? Really?" 

"What else would you call it? Flushing out?"

"Oh shut the fuck up,” Ben groaned. "Let’s get to the Academy. We have a lot of explaining to do," 

"Just so you know, I’m not okay with you using my Davey’s words for profanity," Klaus pouted.

"Fair," Ben shrugged Dave’s shoulders then smugly flipped him off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments on the first chapter !!!

Ben pointed Dave’s finger to the briefcase, "We better hold onto that,"

Klaus nodded, "I know, Dave made it clear he might want to go back,"

Ben shook Dave’s head, "I meant Hazel and Cha-Cha could be out to take it back," 

"Fuck that from ever happening," Klaus scoffed. 

Klaus and Ben snuck into the Academy right to their dad’s office. Actually managing to go unnoticed, but then again, Klaus always went unnoticed. Klaus took on the desk and appointed Ben to start searching through the file cabinets. 

"What are we looking for exactly?" Ben asked. 

"Anything dad wrote about possession or ghosts in general," Klaus replied flipping through an old file. 

They continued looking through millions of millions of paperwork. 

"Wait," Ben pauses. Didn’t you throw out one of dad’s notebooks when you you were looking through that box?" 

Klaus’s eyes widened, "You’re right! But we looked through that dumpster, nothings there," 

Ben sighed, visibly exhausted. Or was it Dave’s body that needed rest? Klaus guessed it was probably both... When was the last time Ben ever slept? 

"What are you doing?" Five’s voice projected from the doorway. "Who’s this?"

Klaus and Ben exchanged a glance. Klaus cleated his throat, "No one. Go away." 

"You know what? I don’t care..." Five’s voice trailed off at the sight of the briefcase. "Is that what I think it is?" 

"No," Ben immediately hugged it to his chest.

"Hand it over! You have no idea what it can do! What I can do with it!” Five strides over to where Ben stood. 

"You’re not taking it!" Klaus shouted snatching it from Ben before his other brother could get a chance. 

"Klaus, for once in your life do the right thing," Five sighed. "Give me the briefcase. I can stop the apocalypse with it,"

"I won’t allow to mess the timeline," Klaus challenged. "Not after all I’ve been through," 

"After all you’ve been through? You?" Five’s features softened. "You time travelled. How long were you gone?" 

"About ten months," Klaus replied. 

"Is he from where you came from?" Five nodded in Dave’s body’s direction. 

"Yes and no," 

"What’s that supposed to mean?" 

"Well-"

"Save it, I’m calling a meeting. We’re changing directions now that I have a briefcase case," Five turned and walked out. 

"We have a briefcase! We not you!" Klaus shouted after him. 

"In fifteen minutes come to the living room!" Five shouted further down the hall. 

 "There’s no getting through to that kid," Klaus complained. 

"Sounds like someone I know," Ben smirked that charming Dave smirk. Damn, Klaus really misses Dave. 

 

***

 

Ben stood beside Klaus on the couch during the family meeting. He could hear Allison’s whisper. 

"Who’s he?"

"I don’t know," Luther answered with a hard glare towards him. Who knew the day Ben would be back from the dead he would be in a stranger's body? Certainly not Ben!

Klaus must’ve noticed his discomfort because he turned to them, "Don't be dicks,"

"Why are we holding a meeting?" Diego asked from his spot a few feet away from them all. "Is it to tell who this guy is?"

Ben wanted to scream in frustration, why were his siblings so irritating? Why did it matter that Dave was there? They are just going to ignore him the same way they ignore Vanya.. Ben examined the room, Vanya wasn't there. 

"Typical," he huffed.

"What is it now?" Klaus stared at him.

"Where's Vanya? This is a family meeting-"

"Yes, family," Allison interrupted him. "Who are you?"

"Back off, Ally," Klaus said halfheartedly. "We need this meeting to be over with. We have things to attend to,"

"Klaus brought this guy back from his time travelling escapades." Five explained.

Just like that the entire room erupted with questions.

"You time travelled? How? Where did you go?"

That was from Allison.

"Is that where you were all night? Do you have any idea of how much you worried me? I searched the entire city for you!"

That was coming from Diego.

"Why did you bring someone back with you?"

That was from Luther.

"Klaus time travelled?"

That.. that was from Vanya.

Everyone froze and stared at her. She was with a sweaty looking guy. 

"Go, Leonard, I need to talk to my family," Vanya told him.

"But, I-"

"Go,"

The man left after a hesitation.

"What's going on here?" She asked. But something in her tone suggested she already knew. "A meeting without me."

"It's too dangerous for you," Diego replied, sounding like a broken record. Seriously, how many times has he used that line in his lifetime?

"Does this guy have powers?" Vanya didn't wait for an answer. "No, I bet he doesn't,"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Klaus stood on the couch. "Let's not argue!"

Everyone turned their attention to him. "Yes, it's true I time travelled to the Vietnam War,"

"VIETNAM WAR?" Diego shouted.

"Yes, hush now, Klaus is talking," Klaus chided. "I served for ten months, found a boyfriend, and brought him back. There is also another thing you need to know, Ben was with me when I went to the war. So, you see, he kinda possesed my boyfriend on our way back," 

"What the fuck?" Allison was the first to break the silence. "What the actual fuck, Klaus?"

"What? That's what happened," Klaus said defensively. 

"Okay, prove it," Luther crossed his arms over his chest.

Klaus looked over to Ben, "Well, Ben, prove that you're you."

"How can I prove that?" Ben threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Do something Ben-like,"

Ben stood and straightened Dave's blood coated army vest, "Okay,"

He closed his eyes, Ben could feel their eyes burning through him, and he took in a deep breath. 

"Is he going to something or just waste my time?" Five asked. "Just give me the briefcase so I can stop the apocalypse,"

"How is a briefcase going to help?" Ben heard Luther ask.

Ben patience for them and himself was starting to grow thin. He forgot how draining they were when he was still alive. 

"The briefcase is like a time travelling device," Klaus explained to Luther. "It's what sent me to 1968,"

"It isn't like one, you idiot," Five sneered. "It is one!"

"How'd you get it?" Vanya asked their brother. 

"When Hazel and Cha-Cha took and tortured me,"

"They did what?" Diego shrieked. 

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ben felt all of his simmering anger release. "Shut the fuck up!"

A round of gasps went off in the room, Ben finally opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. Six ghost tentacles were sprouted from Dave's abdomen. 

"You did it, Ben!" Klaus cheered.

"It actually is Ben," Vanya sobbed. 

"Yeah," Ben began feeling light headed. "It's me,"

He looked between his siblings who all seemed to be having an argument he couldn't really hear. He was familiar with this sensation, it used to happen in his early years of training with their dad. It a while for Ben to realize what was happening. Dave's body was being drained of its energy. 

"Klaus.." Ben barely managed to finish his sentence and was consumed by blackness. 

 

***

 

"Ben!" Klaus and Vanya rushed over to him.

She placed a pillow under his head, "Ben? Ben, are you okay?"

"I'm not Ben.." He groaned. 

"Davey! Oh, sweetie how I missed you!"

"Klaus, is this the Academy? Did you find your dad's notes?" Dave sat up. 

"Yes, and no we didn't find anything useful,"

"What were you doing in dad's study?" Luther asked.

"Finding a way to take Ben out of Dave," Klaus caressed Dave's face. "This isn't how we expected to spend our time in the future, but it is what it is,"

"We have time, Darling,"

"Do we? We need to stop the apocalypse," Five said. "I'm tired of repeating myself,"

"I'm tired of hearing you repeat yourself," Klaus snarked. "You can't take the briefcase, I need it."

"Apocalypse? The end of days?" Dave asked, now fully alert.

"Yeah, in three days apparently," Allison replied. 

"The briefcase would help stop it?" Dave asked Klaus.

"Dave, I need it to keep my promise to you,"

"Baby, forget about that promise," Dave kissed the palm of Klaus's hand. "If we stop the apocalypse, and the future is great as you say it is I don't need to go back,"

"You aren't as incompetent as I originally thought," Five told Dave as he accepted the briefcase from Klaus. "Good catch, Klaus,"

"Thank you," Klaus held up his head proudly. "Dave is perfect in every way,", 

"I have a question," Allison took a deep breath. "How many times did Dave and Ben swap consciousness?"

"Well we arrived this morning.." Dave began.

"We started with Ben, then to Dave, Ben again, and Dave again," Klaus finished. 

"I didn't mean to force Ben back.. Well, back under. I tried to withstand the pain but it was starting to get overbearing. It felt as if my stomach was being torn open,"

"You felt the tentacles? But they were ghost tentacles," Klaus kissed his cheek. "Ben wont do that again,"

"Interesting," Five mused. "I think I just might help you guys out,"

"What's with the change of heart?" Klaus scoffed.

"It's not like me to turn down a challenge," Five smirked.

"I wanna help too," Vanya offered.

"Me, too," Allison added.

"You know me," Diego said after a beat. "I'd do anything to keep Klaus out of trouble,"

"Is that one Diego?" Dave asked. 

"Yes, babe, the one and only,"

Dave stood and walked over to Diego and extended his hand, which Diego accepted. "Thank you taking care of the love of my life before I could,"

"Klaus talked about me during the war?" Diego asked with disbelief. 

"He spoke about all of you," Dave laughed. "It wasn't like I could get him to stop,"

"You're right, when he gets his mouth running it's a lost cause to try," Diego chuckled.

"No, you do not meet Diego, become besties, and mock me together," Klaus pouted. 

"Sorry, Darling, you know I love you," Dave wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist. "May I kiss you?"

"You may, Hot Stuff,"

Klaus loved the feeling of Dave's mouth against his. His kisses were always soft, yet egar. Hungry yet patient. Every time it took Klaus' breath away. Every kiss is like their first, timeless.

 "Well, I gotta set up a meeting with Hazel and Cha Cha," Five announced.

"I'll go with you," Luther scurried after Five.

"C'mon, you two," Allison called out. "We have a man to de-posses,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
